Encontrando mis verdaderos sentimientos
by Mr. Suicide Sheep
Summary: Desde cierto tiempo, he sentido cosas extrañas por ese idiota culón, ¿Serán estos sentimientos rojos? o ¿Sólo serán cosas de mi imaginación? (Asco de Summary, pero ñeee cuenta)


**Pareja: **Kyman y pueda que leve Creek

**Disclaimer: **South Park y cualquier personaje que lo conforme no me pertenece, los respectivos dueños son Matt Stone y Trey Parker.

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene relaciones amorosas entre dos chicos "boyxboy" si no te agradan dichas relaciones, te invito a irte y no insultar a los que disfrutan de este género.

**Capítulo 1 **

"_**Los profetas chinos"**_

Cuatro jóvenes chicos jugaban "tranquilamente" en el patio de la ahora llamada Secundaria de South Park y a pesar de ya haber entrado en la etapa de la adolescencia, seguían conservando su infantil y propia personalidad que tanto los caracteriza en ese pequeño pueblo montañés.

- ¡Pásame la pelota, Kenny!– Gritaba Stan desde el otro lado de la cancha del patio

-No idiota, pásamelo a mi que estoy cerca de anotar– Reprocho Cartman arrebatando la pelota de las manos del rubio

- ¡No puedes hacer eso, culón tramposo!– Dijo un molesto Kyle, empujando al nombrado para que devuelva la pelota

- ¡Estúpida rata judía! ¡Ahora estoy infectado con tu sida judío!– Se quejaba el castaño, tirándose al suelo en uno de sus típicos dramas

- ¡No insultes a mi gente culo gordo!–

– ¡No me infectes con tu sucio sida, estúpido judío!–

– ¡Yo no tengo sida, idiota!

-De nuevo van a empezar…– Musito Stan frotando con molestia el puente de su nariz

-Son Kyle y Cartman ¿Qué más se podría esperar de ellos?–

-Menos mal que ahora no llevas la polera tan ajustada Kenny, no se te entendía un carajo antes-

El rubio sólo se molesto en rodar los ojos como respuesta, hace mucho que había decidido estar sin polera por múltiples razones, y a pesar de eso, los chicos lo siguen atormentando con su pasado.

– ¡Tienes 5 segundos para darme la cura de esto, judío!– Cartman se seguía manteniendo en el suelo, esperando que algún maestro los encuentre para acusar al pelirrojo

–Ya te dij…–

El timbre de las clases hace su repentina aparición con un estruendoso ruido, antes de que el pelirrojo pudiese responder con alguna tajante respuesta a su rival, haciendo que el mismo maldiciera a lo bajo y entrara junto al resto del grupo a clases.

–Desde que al inspector se le ocurrió cambiar el timbre por uno más "eficaz" nos ha cagado la vida a todos, ¿No creen chicos?– Decía Stan a sus amigos mientras caminaban a su clase.

–Si es una mierda… ya ni siquiera tengo tiempo para mirarle el culo a las chicas– Respondió un Kenny muy despreocupado.

–…–

–…–

–Lo siento chicos, ¡Se me hace tarde!– Decía un apresurado Kyle, adelantándose a sus amigos para llegar lo más rápido posible al aula.

–Nerd y judío, que irónico– Dijo un desinteresado Cartman detrás de ellos

–Desde que entramos a la preparatoria ha estado así…–

–Seguro es falta de sexo, si tal vez siguiéramos mi plan de conseguirle una prosti.. – No pudo continuar ya que un cansado azabache le había cubrido la boca con su mano.

–Ya hemos hablado de eso Kenny, y no le conseguiremos nadie a Kyle…–.

–Es un judío, ya se le pasará– Cartman se les había adelantando y, para sorpresa de ellos, se encontraba corriendo detrás del pelirrojo

–Y pensar que esos dos se odian… – Decía Stan al tiempo que corría detrás del castaño junto a Kenny.

–Y como verán chicos, se hará una colecta para la gente pobre de las bajas partes del pueblo, ¿Alguno de ustedes se ofrece para supervisar el proyecto? ¿Sí, Eric?–

– ¿Le vamos a rajar la barriga a una chica para sacarle el bebe?–

–¡No! ¡Esa es una cesaría, Eric! ¡Ya hemos tenido esta conversación sientas de veces y aún no aprendes!– El pobre maestro se estaba matando mentalmente por su inmensa mala suerte, de alguna u otra manera, le toco siempre con el mismo grupo de estudiantes que tuvo anteriormente en la primaria.

–Eh… maestro– Al darse cuenta que ninguno de sus amigos se ofrecería para tal encargo, el pelirrojo alzo su brazo para que Garrison pudiese verlo. –Yo me ofrezco para supervisar el proyecto–

– ¡Muy bien!, en ese caso, Broflovski será el encargado de supervisar la colecta– El pelirrojo se había convertido en la única esperanza de Garrison desde que iniciaron las clases, y sólo eso bastaba para darle un pequeño rayo de luz al maestro respecto a su clase.

– ¡Hah! Aparte de judío es hippie, eso es nuevo–

– ¡No soy hippie culón de mierda!–

–Sólo un hippie se uniría a esa tonta causa, o será qué… ¡Quieres robarte todo el dinero que recauden!–

– ¡No quiero robarme ningún dinero, idiota!–

–Aquí vamos de nuevo…– Dijo Stan soltando un gran suspiro

– ¡Vasta chicos! Eric y Kyle, tendrán que hacer un proyecto sobre los demócratas por haber peleado durante mis clases– Garrison conocía muy bien a esos dos y sabía muy bien lo que pasaría después. – ¡Y tendrán que hacerlo juntos! De lo contrario, llamaré a sus padres– Dijo el maestro antes de que alguno de ellos empezará a protestar.

–Carajo…– Fue lo único que dijo Kyle, tratando de calmarse un poco, ya que lo peor que le podrían hacer es llamar a su madre.

Cartman sólo se había quedado maldiciendo a lo bajo, lo que sorprendido mucho al resto de la clase, debido a que lo normal sería que el castaño protestará o saldriera con alguna tontería sobre los judíos.

–Bien… si no tienen nada por decir, sigamos con la clase–

Los dos chicos ahora se encontraban juntos en la casa del castaño, ya que que este se negaba rotundamente a entrar en la casa de Kyle luego de haber sido infectado con su supuesto sida judío, dejándoles con la única alternativa de ir a la casa del culón, digo Cartman.

Y allí se encontraban ellos dos, observando la pantalla del ordenador mientras uno de ellos tecleaba "Los demócratas" en el buscador de Google.

–Acabemos con esto de una vez– Dijo Kyle

–Eso puede quedar para después, tenemos tooda la tarde para hacerlo– En un rápido movimiento, arrebata el mouse a Kyle y empieza a buscar algo nuevo en las noticias de Yahoo.

–Nunca acabaremos esto…– El pelirrojo suelta un gran suspiro y arrima su cabeza en la mesa, maldiciendo mentalmente por haberle tocado con la persona que más idiota en el mundo.

– ¡Oh! Mira esto judío. "Se ha deducido que los verdaderos profetas podrían llegar a ser asíaticos…" – Leía un reportaje al azar que encontró al inicio de la página, ahogando un grito al terminar de leerlo. –Oh señor… lo sabía… ¡Sabía que los Mayas estaban equivocados! ¡Los verdaderos profetas siempre han sido los putos chinos! ¡Y AHORA EL MUNDO ACABARÁ EL 12/10/14!–

–… Podemos empezar a investigar de una buena vez?!–

– ¡Kaehl! ¡Qué día estamos!– Cartman sujeta con firmeza al pelirrojo del los hombros, haciendo que este arquee una ceja con fastidio

–Carajo, acabas de decir el día tu mismo, culón– Rueda los ojos mientras empuja al castaño lejos de él, empezando a encontrarse algo incómodo con la cercanía de ambos. – ¡Y mi nombre no es Kaehl!–

–Oh no… ya no queda tiempo, no me queda otra alternativa más que "eso" para salvarnos– Ante la sorpresa de Kyle, lo vuelve a tomar firmemente de los hombros, acercándose a una extremada y cercana posición, quedando a sólo milímetros de los labios del pelirrojo.

Kyle se había quedado en shock, no sabía que mierda estaba pasando en ese momento, primero el castaño empezó a hablar puras pendejadas sobre los profetas y los chinos, y ahora se encontraba a una corta distancia de su más grande rival en el planeta; volviendo a sentir el mismo extraño sentimiento arder en su pecho.

– ¡Aquí esta!– Cartman le había quitado el collar que el mismo había dicho que contenía su supuesto oro, y ahora lo estaba empezando a pisar como idiota contra el suelo. –Menos mal, los consejos de Nicolas Cage son muy útiles para salvar al mundo–

–Idiota… – Fue lo único que dijo antes de abandonar la habitación asta llegar al cuarto del baño, y allí, se dejo caer en el suelo mientras soltaba un gran suspiro, aún sin entender que fueron esos sentimientos que tuvo en antes.

Será que… ¿Estaba empezando a sentir cosas por el culón? –Hah, que idiotez– Rió el pelirrojo ante dicha pregunta hecha por su subconsciente, creyendo que tal vez el responsable es algún resfrío.

**Notas de la autora "**_**súper guay"**_**:**_ He de admitir que este fic iba a empezar siendo Style, pero por algunas razones, termino siendo Kyman xD (no estoy del lado de ninguna de estas parejas, las dos me gustan por igual) Pero buano, me pareció una buena idea empezar mi primer fic con un Kyman, mi objetito es hacerlo parecer lo más posible a la serie, así que será algo difícil hacer que estos dos se enamoren, tendrán que pasar por varias cosas para darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y blabla –tomuchospoiler-. Sin más por decir, espero que les halla gustado y gracias por leer:'DD _


End file.
